Merlin Revisited: Series 3
by KimTomPW
Summary: My version of Merlin series 3 from BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do don't own the Merlin series.

Chapter 1 The Tears of Uther Pendragon

It had been a year since Morgause had disappeared with Morgana, and Uther had still the Knights looking for her. Arthur laughs as Merlin moves uncomfortably on his horse.

"Is your little bottom sore?" Arthur asks with a laugh.

"Yes, no thanks to you," Merlin answers.

This catches Arthur off guard.

"Merlin," he yells.

Merlin laughs inside, knowing this would upset Arthur.

"What?" he asks innocently. "You're the one making us ride for hours on end."

Merlin sneaks into Arthur's tent later that night.

"You had me going there for a while," Arthur tells him.

"Did I?" Merlin asks. Merlin gasps as Arthur takes him to the ground. "We can't."

He just knew this was Arthur way of getting him back.

"Why not?" Arthur asks.

"You're such a dollop-head," Merlin replies with a laugh.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asks.

"Two words. Prince Arthur," Merlin answers.

They kiss and get up before anyone can come in. Merlin cannot believe it the next day when they finally find Morgana.

xxx

Merlin is still lying in bed when Gaius walks in.

"Arthur wants to see you in Morgana's chambers," Gaius tells him.

Merlin gasps and gets out of bed.

"Oh, no," he starts to panic. "She's told him. She'll tell Uther. He'll kill me!"

"You don't know that," Gaius replies.

Merlin gets dressed and walks to what he thinks is his fate. He waits outside for Arthur.

"Merlin, can I speak with you?" Morgana asks when she spots him. Arthur nods and leaves. "I know you tried to poison me."

"I didn't mean to," Merlin tells her.

"I understand," Morgana replies. "I would've done the same for my friends."

"You are my friend, Morgana," Merlin says, eyes getting watery. "I hate myself for what I did."

Morgana starts to tear up as well.

You don't know how much I regret what I have done," she replies. "I hope that you can forgive me."

"I'm the one that should be asking for forgiveness," Merlin says, taking a step cloer.

"I do forgive you," Morgana tells him.

Merlin could not help but smile.

"It's good to have you back," he replies.

xxx

The next morning, there was a knock at the door to Gaius's chambers.

"Morgana," Gaius greets her.

"Gaius, may I speak with you?" she asks.

"Of course you can," he answers.

"It's about Merlin," Morgana replies.

Little did she know Merlin was still in his room listening.

"What about him?" Gaius asks.

"He tried to poison me," Morgana tells him.

"Morgana, Morgause had you the host that kept those Knights walking," Gaius replies.

"Yes, I know," Morgana answers with a sigh. Merlin is extremely confused at this point.

"He could have done anything to kill you. But he chose poison because…" Gaius starts to tell her.

"An antidote," Morgana replies.

"Merlin wasn't himself after you were kidnapped," Gaius explains.

"So he was planning on using it?" Morgana asks.

"Of course," Gaius answers.

"Thank you, Gaius. You must understand my worry," Morgana replies.

"I do," Gaius tells her, although he did not.

Morgana smiles and leaves. Merlin appears when he hears the door close.

"I knew she…" he begins to say before Gaius cuts him off.

"Merlin, something's not right with her," he says.

"I didn't want to believe it, but I fear you're right," he replies.

xxx

When Uther starts seeing things, Merlin knew Morgana had something to do with it. When checking on Uther, Merlin hears someone and goes under the bed where he finds something dripping. A hand reaches under and grabs it. It's Morgana. Merlin decides to follow her. He is not surprised to find her meeting up with Morgause.

"Sister," Morgause greets Morgana. "Is all well?"

"It's all going to plan," Morgana tells her.

"And the boy?" Morgause asks.

"I believe Merlin knows," Morgana replies.

Again, this does not shock Merlin to hear this.

"Has he told Arthur?" Morgause asks.

"He will soon enough," Morgana answers.

"We must stop him then," Morgause says.

"That will not be difficult," Morgana replies.

"Why?" Morgause asks.

"Because he's already here," Morgana answers loudly so Merlin hears. He comes out of hiding. "Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin?"

He looks at the ground for a moment. He had to think of something, and quickly.

"I know you're not," Merlin replies. "So, what's the plan?"

"Excuse me?" Morgana asks.

"You want Uther gone. Tell me how to help," Merlin says.

It scars him how easily he can talk of treason that he actually believes himself for a moment.

"You're in love with his son. Why would we believe you?" Morgause asks.

"I do, but his father means nothing to me. Arthur will make a great king," Merlin answers. Morgasue look at each other. "What…" And then he realizes the reason for the looks. "Oh, I get it. It is not Arthur you want to take the throne."

Before he knew it, Morgause had him in chains and he was knocked out.

xxx

Merlin is still in chains when he awakes the next morning. Morgause is standing over him.

"You intrigue me, Merlin. Time and time again you risk your life for Arthur. You do know that if he were to become King he'd have to forget all about you and marry," she tells him.

"That doesn't matter," Merlin replies.

"You would never be able to rule beside him," Morgasue declares.

"I know," Merlin says.

"Then why not run away with him?" Morgause asks. "Make a new life for yourselves."

This confuses him. Was she really going to let him know and have time to get Arthur out before the attack on Camelot? No, it was too much to hope for.

"Arthur wouldn't have it," Merlin replies.

Morgause chants a spell, tightening the chains. No matter what he does, he cannot break free. He starts to panic when giant scorpions appear. One stabs him in the back. Merlin yells out for Kilgharrah before he passes out.

xxx

Gaius walks into Arthur's chambers.

"Sire, you must…" he starts to say.

"I can't," Arthur replies, already knowing what Gaius is going to tell him. "As long as my father lives, he his King. Not me."

"I understand, Arthur," Gaius says.

"By the way, have you seen Merlin?" he asks.

"I assumed he'd be with you," Gaius answers.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," Arthur replies.

"I'll ask around," Gaius says.

Little did they know what Merlin is going through?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 2 The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2

Merlin slowly opens his eyes and finds he is somewhere else then he remembered. His eyes fall on Kilgharrah.

"You came," Merlin replies in a low voice.

He is still very sore.

"You're a Dragonlord, Merlin," Kilgharrah tells him. "I have to answer your call."

"Thank you," Merlin tells him.

He tries to moves, but it is too painful.

"You must rest now," Kilgharrah replies.

Back in Camelot, Arthur is searching for Merlin.

"Merlin," Arthur yells as he enters Gaius's chambers.

Gaius turns with a confused look on his face.

"Is everything all right, sire?" he asks.

"No," Arthur yells. "I need to get ready for an archery session and Merlin is nowhere to be found."

"That's not like him," Gaius replies.

Arthur walks out in frustration. Gaius turns back to his work, hoping Merlin was all right.

xxx

Kilgharrah takes Merlin back to Camelot the next day. Merlin remembers the words Kilgharrah told him about Morgana as he makes his way to the castle.

"She is the darkness to your light. The hatred to your love," Kilgharrah had said.

Merlin quietly makes his way through the castle to wake up Gaius.

"It's Morgana," Merlin tells Gaius. "She's with Morgause, and they're plotting against Uther. Now, come on! I need to show you something."

They go into Uther's chambers. Merlin gets the mandrake root from under the bed and burns it.

xxx

Merlin cannot believe the state of Arthur's room when he comes in to wake him.

"What happened?" he asks.

"You left me for two days, that's what," Arthur tells Merlin. Arthur pulls Merlin into the bed and kisses him. "So, how are you going to apologize?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Merlin says, giving a mischievous smile. Merlin begins to place kisses on Arthur's bare chest. Arthur lays back and gasps as Merlin leaves his marks all over him. Merlin then pulls at Arthur's bed trousers, and Arthur does the same to Merlin. "Is this an appropriate apology, my Lord?" Arthur gives a shiver. He quickly switches places, Merlin now on his back. "What…" But Arthur slams his lips into Merlin's. He takes off Merlin's neckerchief and marks his neck. Merlin gasps as Arthur's knee brushes his thigh. Arthur laughs and takes Merlin's hardened member in his hand. "Please…"

The sensation is almost unbearable as Arthur pumps both shafts. Merlin leans back and moans.

"I love it when you beg," Arthur says as he leans into Merlin's ear, keeping his rhythm.

The whispering in his ear sent Merlin over the edge with Arthur.

"If this is what I have to do to apologize, I'll leave more often," Merlin replies breathlessly.

xxx

The news of Cenred's attack reaches Camelot, and Arthur makes the decision to take arms. Merlin follows Arthur out the council room.

"You did really well in there," Merlin tells him.

Arthur turns to look at Merlin, hearing a different sound in his voice.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

"I am because look what we got. You… and me," Merlin answers.

Arthur smiles as Merlin nods and turns to leave to complete his duties. They do not see each other until that night. Merlin is keeping himself busy, doing anything to keep himself moving.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur asks suddenly. "Do you think I made the right decision?"

Merlin clears his throat as he turns to face Arthur. Of course he trusted him. He just did not trust himself in what he would tomorrow about Morgana.

"I trust you…with all my heart," he answers. Merlin gives him a quick kiss. This bothers Arthur. He knew something was bothering Merlin, but he did not know what it was. He usually could tell what Merlin was thinking, but not this time. Sometimes he wonders if he knew Merlin at all.

"I think I'll leave you for the night, sire. You need your rest," Merlin replies.

"There's no need to call me that," Arthur says, taking Merlin by the hand.

"There is every need, sire," Merlin tells him. Arthur let's go. "Soon, you will be King, and this will have to end."

"Merlin…"

"Goodnight, sire."

xxx

Arthur is looking out the window the next morning when Merlin comes in and clears his throat.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

"Gathering provisions," Merlin answers. He begins helping Arthur with his armor. "I trust in your destiny. It's your fate to be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known."

"At times you show a sort of wisdom, Merlin," Arthur tells him.

Merlin clears his throat as he hands Arthur his sword.

"It's time," he says.

xxx

Merlin knows where Morgana was the moment the staff broke into the ground. This was not good. Morgana had risen an army of the dead.

"Please, Morgana, you have to stop this," Merlin begs.

"You should take Arthur and run while you still can," she tells him.

Merlin shakes his head, tears threatening to escape.

"You who he's too stubborn to do such a thing. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I do. Uther has done terrible things, but Arthur's not like him. Let Arthur take over when he's ready," he replies.

"No, you don't understand," Morgana yells. "Do you think I deserve to be executed because of what I am?"

"No," Merlin answers. "But I can't let you do this." Merlin tries to destroy the staff, but Morgana points her sword at Merlin's throat. "You wouldn't kill me."

"Want to test your luck?" Morgana asks.

They begin to fight until Merlin finally takes his chance and destroys to staff.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter Goblin's Gold

Merlin had never liked the castle's library. For one, the old man there did not seem to like him. The only book Merlin liked was the one Gaius given him all those years ago. A book of spells. The only reason he was here now was because Gaius needed a book. While trying to get it, Merlin finds a secret passage to another room. He hears something coming from a chest. A goblin pops out of it after he opens it. Merlin tries to get it back in the box, but cannot. The goblin then seems to disappear, so Merlin gets the book he is looking for and leaves. He hears noises coming from Arthur's chambers as he passes.

"Oh, no," Merlin mutters.

He knows it only be one thing. The goblin has made a mess looking for gold. Merlin tries to pick up before Arthur can come in.

"Merlin, what the hell have you done to by chambers?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shallows hard and slowly turns to face Arthur. He is standing by the door, arms crossed and not looking pleased at the state of his room.

"Spring cleaning," Merlin answers.

It gets worse when the goblin causes Uther to lose all his hair.

"We need to catch it before it can do anything else," Gaius tells Merlin.

The plan goes terribly wrong when the goblin takes over Gaius's body. Arthur can tell something is bothering Merlin later on that night.

"Is everything all right?" Arthur asks, walking up to Merlin form behind and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm not sure," Merlin admits. "It's Gaius. He's gone to the tavern."

"He's a big boy, Merlin. Gaius can take care of himself," Arthur replies with a laugh.

Merlin decides to laugh as well. It was true, but Gaius never went to the tavern.

xxx

It is not until later on the next day Merlin realizes why Gaius is acting so oddly.

"You're the goblin," Merlin realizes as Gaius walks into his chambers.

"What are you talking about? Gaius asks.

Merlin crosses his arms and gives him a look.

"Leave him now," he demands.

"Or what?" Gaius asks.

Merlin uses magic to lock the door and points a knife at Gaius.

"It seems you have a secret of your own, Merlin. But I still have an advantage," Gaius replies with a grin.

"And what's that?" Merlin asks.

The knife inches closer.

"I can hurt you… whereas you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius," Gaius replies.

Merlin knows the goblin in Gaius is right, and the knife falls to the ground.

"I will find a way to force you out of Gaius's body," he vows.

Merlin walks past Gaius to leave the room. He goes to see Arthur, but he is not in his chambers. He finally sees him in the corridor with two guards. Arthur has a sad look on his face when their eyes meet.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Merlin asks.

Arthur looks down, unable to look at Merlin anymore.

"Arrest him," he tells the guards.

Merlin's eyes widen as the guards take hold of his arms.

"What? Arthur, what are you doing?" he asks in a panicked voice. They drag him to the throne room where Uther accuses Merlin of sorcery and that Gaius told him. "That's not Gaius! A goblin's taking over his body."

He looks over at Arthur for help.

"Do you have any proof?" Arthur asks.

"No," Merlin answers.

His head falls. Merlin did not think there was any way of proving that the goblin was in Gaius's body.

"Merlin, I have no choice to charge you with sorcery. You will pay with your life," Uther says.

xxx

Arthur goes down to the dungeons later that night. Merlin is facing the wall, so he does not see Arthur walk up to the cell.

"Merlin," Arthur calls. Merlin turns and looks up at Arthur, but does not say a word. He was not angry at Arthur. He was only doing what he was told. "I had no choice. You understand that, don't you?

Merlin gets up and walks over to the bars.

"Just tell me you believe me," he says.

"A goblin is possessing Gaius?" Arthur asks.

Merlin stretches out his fingertips to meet Arthur's.

"Yes, and he framed me because I found out," he explains.

"I believe you," Arthur tells him. He slips Merlin a key. "Take care."

Merlin has to catch his breath has Arthur leaves.

xxx

Merlin decides Gaius needs to be poisoned. Once the goblin leaves Gaius's body, he brings Gaius back with the antidote. It almost does not work, but in the end, Merlin is able to save Gaius.


End file.
